Patriot
by licensedtobuild
Summary: Santana Lopez is a soldier returning from a tour in Iraq to her wife and daughter. Adorableness ensues. AU.


It has been fifteen months. Fifteen months since you got on the plane and flew halfway around the world. Fifteen months since you left your family to become a defender. Fifteen months since you kissed her goodbye for the last time. Fifteen months since you hugged your little girl. You've kept a picture of them in your uniform for your entire tour, tucked in your breast pocket, right on top of your heart. You've missed fifteen months of your daughter's life; she's six now. You made sure to call home on her birthday to tell her that you love her.

The plane ride home is uneventful. You wear your camouflage fatigues on the plane and you sleep peacefully for the first time since you left home. The boy sitting next to you asks a lot of questions, mostly about the war. He's high school age, and you encourage him to go to college. He asks you about your family, and you laugh, unsure of how to respond. You are so used to hiding your private life that you just claim that you're single and childless, a wave of guilt washing through your chest. You are married. It'll be ten years next month since you said, "I do" to the woman you fell head over heels for in high school. You have a six-year-old daughter, Lily. You three are really, really happy together. You're a family.

You stumble off the plane, legs stiff from the long flight. People stare as you walk through the gate; they aren't used to seeing a soldier coming home. You walk with a purpose, your head up, towards the security gate, your backpack hanging over one shoulder. You can feel your heart begin to race; only another hour until you can make it home and see your girls.

Puck agreed to pick you up as a surprise. He's waiting for you at the security checkpoint. As he spots you, his face breaks out in a huge grin. Thankfully, he has grown out his hair, no longer a mohawk, and he finally looks like an adult. You walk up to him and stare for a second.

"Hey Lopez. God, you look good in camo," he announces. "Aren't you gonna hug me?" He extends his toned arms. You smile, drop your backpack and fall into his chest, wrapping your arms around him.

"You been taking care of my girls, Puckerman?" You can feel your eyes burning and squeeze them as tightly closed as possible.

"Of course I have, soldier. I promised I would." You walk together through the revolving doors and out to Puck's pickup truck. Puck takes your backpack and tosses it in the backseat of the truck.

"Did you tell them?"

"No, I thought you wanted it to be a surprise!" he says loudly, starting the truck and driving out of the airport. You stare out the window, watching the maple trees fly by. Raindrops are dripping down the window and you find yourself grinning ear-to-ear. It's been a while since you saw a good rain, and it reminds you that you're finally home.

Twenty minutes later, Puck pulls into your driveway. The house is exactly like you remember it. The roses are still in front of the picture window by the front door, and Lily's bike is leaning against the garage door. Puck walks up to the front door; seeing the coast is clear, he beckons you forward. Your heart is thumping violently in your chest; the moment you've waited for has finally come. Puck grins at you before knocking on the door. You hide behind the other door just in time, as Lily opens the door.

"Oh. Hey, Mr. Puck. Come on in. Mommy's just making –." She freezes as you step out from behind the door. "Mo-Mom?" Tears flow freely from her blue eyes. You drop to a knee, arms outstretched and she throws herself at you, full weight hitting you in the chest. She's sobbing uncontrollably into your shoulder, and as you pick her up, you can hear a muffled, "I missed you, Mom!"

"I missed you, too, Lily-bear," you whisper in her ear. She's so grown up. When you left, she was just a child; she looks so much like Brittany when you first met her.

From the kitchen, you hear Brittany's voice. "Lily! Invite Noah in for some cookies!" You don't say a word, instead putting Lily down and, after putting a finger to your lips, walking into the kitchen, Lily's small hand in yours.

Brittany is facing away from you, stirring something on the counter. Once she hears your footsteps, she turns towards the noise. "Lils, invite –" She stops cold, locking eyes with you. "Oh. My. God." She drops her spoon on the counter, walks slowly over to you, and puts a hand on your face. You smile gently at her, and wipe the tears from her perfect cheeks.

"Surprise," you whisper, and she screams, flinging herself at you. You can't understand a word she says to you but you squeeze her tightly, feeling her heartbeat through your uniform. "I missed you so much." You nuzzle into her neck, your fingers worming their way into her blonde hair.

"Oh, San." Brittany is still crying into your shoulder. You lift her chin up, and plant your lips on hers, kissing her for every day you were apart. Her fingers worm their way into your hair, knocking your cap to the ground. When you finally pull apart for air, you tug her into the tightest hug you can manage, reveling in the feeling of her pressed against your torso. "I m-missed you," she whispers into your ear.

"I love you so much," you whisper, gripping the back of her head tightly, and burying your face in her neck. It feels so good to be back, and the wave of tears roars down your tan cheeks. Despite the months apart, you still fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. You pull apart when you feel Lily tugging on your fatigue shirt. She's lifting her arms up and you scoop her up into an enormous hug.

"Are you going away soon?" she asks quietly, curling up in your arms.

"No, Lily-bear. I'm gonna be home for a long time.

"Good," she says, and squeezes your shoulders. You are finally a family again, and you don't want it any other way.


End file.
